


An Apple A Day Keeps The Doctor Away🍏- A Donquixote Corazon x Trafalgar Law smut Fanfic

by LawlessQ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Trafalgar D. Water Law, Corazon - Freeform, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante Lives, Donquixote “Corazon” Rosinante - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Law, Law x Corazon, Law x Corazon smut fanfic, M/M, My First One Piece Fic, Smut, Top Corazon, Top Donquixote “Corazon” Rosinante, Tsundere Trafalgar D. Water Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawlessQ/pseuds/LawlessQ
Summary: Trafalgar Law is not an ok doctor, he is in fact not even a great doctor rather an extraordinary, excellent, doctor, a genius of his generation known as “The Surgeon Of Death” for bringing back those teetering on the edge of the living. It’s a given he heals sick people, it’s his job and divine purpose but what happens to a doctor when the doctor gets sick? Much to his annoyance Trafalgar Law is terribly sick and there’s only one person to look after him. None other than the bane of his existence Corazon Donquixote. But is it Laws cold that’s making Laws heart beat just a little quicker, his body crave Corazons fingers and his chest ache whenever Corazon is around or is it something much more contagious, more dangerous and most terribly devastating that not even the most talented doctor of this worlds time can cure...an Illness called love.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	1. Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I’m LawlessQ this is one of my first Corazon X Law Fanfics what I noticed when looking for this pairing is how impossible it was to find a fanfic that shipped these two and being as stubborn as I am instead of searching for a needle in a haystack I’ve decided to write one to contribute to this freaking tiny almost non-existent ship. I hope you enjoy it. This is my first fanfic posted on this. Please give comments and Kudos if you like the first chapter and would like it to proceed as more than just a one shot. Thanks. Take care cool cats.

Law grunted he could feel the sensation of a soft hand running down his back and wiping at the sweat gathering on his forehead a soft voice punctured through the rolling sickness in his stomach and dizzying sensation creeping in his skull.

“Poor thing.”

That cooling fingertips that was gently stroking his forehead leaving his skin.  
“W-wait.” He muttered weakly.  
His eyes unfocused as he tried to reach out and touch the hand of the blurry figure in front of him, clasping his own fingers tightly around the persons. He heard the hitching of a breath and a shaky but familiar sound echoed back to him. “L-law.”

“D-don’t go.”

A face suddenly came into view, nothing but on odd shaped mess and it made an ache thud in his head as he tried to rearrange the strange features in front of him to something recognizable, he closed his eyes unwilling to subject himself to the confusing abstraction of a figure.

He clutched desperately to that hand which seemed to anchor hi, in his sea of pain and drowsiness. “P-please.”  
His breath becoming more even and his shoulders stooping as those cooling fingers returned to gently caress away the dull throbbing in his head.

That feels nice, really nice. He leaned into the touch sighing in relief, tingles running down his body from the connection point of those long slender fingers,  
“It hurts doesn’t it?” The voice above him was heavy with emotion trembling, Rain? How could it be raining in doors? Law thought as suddenly drops of water hit laws face, pitter pattering on his skin, gently so gently. 

He opened his eyes and even through his haze the shapes started to resemble someone.  
“C-Corazon?”  
The giant of a man was standing above him blubbering like a mess, his tears wetting Laws face like a summer storm all hot tears and wet sobbing. In any other time even in sickness or in health Law would have teleported Corazon to the bottom of the sea and left him there for daring to intrude on his work.

But Law was stunned, these type of tears were something that Corazon only shed when in the sincerest of pain. Corazon hadn’t even cried when he as stabbed by Law as a child, this as when Corazon was suffering, suffering so badly that he couldn’t help but cry. 

Those tears....are for me? Something strange took over Law he marveled at the large mass of feathers in front of him shedding as the mans shoulders shake from crying, he wanted nothing more than to touch the tears scolding the mans cheek wondering if they felt nearly as warm on his finger tips as they did on his face.

He reached his fingers splayed towards the man, whose eyes were closed as though he was in prayer, like an angel statue with nothing else but a few hiccups to convey his sadness.  
His eyelashes like trees covered in dew drops after a morning shower.  
How could summer tears feel...so bitter but so refreshing?  
He’s so ...lovely Law thought to himself. 

I just want to touch his fa-  
As lite as a feather hands clasped his snapping him out of his stupor as the sobbing wreck in front of him managed to string together a sentence through his sobbing.  
“It’s ok.” Hiccup. “Law.” Hiccup. “I will.” Hiccup. “Make you.” Hiccup. “Something.” Hiccup. “To eat.”  
The man stated and a red scolding seethed onto Laws skin, embarrassment crawling up his throat.

He picked up the nearest thing pegging it at the man who let go of Laws fingers unwinding the spell Law seemed to be under.

“Get out, Doctors don’t get sick!” His rage boiling, but Corazon seemed to be completely immune ducking pillows and various books as he went to the kitchen mumbling something about making Law something to eat leaving the poor confused man with his feelings.  
Suddenly that enraging thought came sauntering up his spine, steam seemed to boil out of Laws ears as he clutched his head In his hands. 

Lovely? Am I dying? He thought to himself, how could he think out of all men that Corazon was lovely? That clumsy moron. Law buried his face in a pillow willing the fluttering in his stomach to settle its not true I’m just unwell he thought to himself , but for a second, just for a second Corazon had indeed been lovely to the stubborn Doctor in fact he had been the most loveliest man he had ever seen, Law didn’t know if it was the fever or his own strange reaction to the man that colored his cheeks as he tried to console himself in a lie. 

“Stupid” He muttered to himself.


	2. Chicken Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess what I stayed up all night and finished this story. So let’s go! You’re going to get this mess of a Fanfic all I’m one go. Kudos and comments please cool cats. A really good cure for sickness and my favorite classic, chicken soup.

ATTEMPT 01   
Chicken Soup  
The mysterious sounds from the kitchen had finally stopped, Law didn’t want to know why he heard sounds like drilling, coming from his kitchenette and just hoped to whatever higher being that he still had a kitchen to go back to. 

However he was faced with another dilemma, Corazon stood in front of Law as though he had won the lotto holding a tray with a plate of chicken soup. His grin hanging from ear to ear as a scent wafted from the plate making Laws stomach grumble in protest.   
Law despite the strange situation knew he had to eat something to satisfy the dumb bird in front of him. Despite ever fiber in his being wanting to yell at the plucky chicken to get out of Laws house.

“We’ll get it over with.” Be grunted his eyes closed as he sighed.   
The bed suddenly dipped Laws eyes snapped open in shock and there was Corazon half on the bed with one knee towering over Law and very much leaning close to him holding a spoon with the clear broth on it. His knee between Laws legs which dangled on either side of the large man boxing Law in.

With the spoon being offered to Law and the kind gentle expression on Corazons lips.  
W-wait a second isn’t this....isn’t this like that?  
Images popped into his head of a typical romance shojou manga that Baby5 used to obsessively read, he stole one out of curiosity as a kid and nearly vomited at the sickly sweet scene he read. 

The husband coming home from work, his cute housewife welcoming him to sit at a table because she had cooked something and wanted him to try it, she was wearing a adorable frilly apron as she leaned in saying “Honey, ahhhh” with a spoon, in which the husband would open his mouth and go “Ahhhh!”

For a second the memory of the woman in that manga morphed to Corazon in a frilly apron. He would look really good in an apron Law indulged himself in that image once. A throb spiked straight to his groin, making him clench his teeth.  
Law mentally bitch slapped himself out of that image. 

Impossible, impossible, stop thinking weird thoughts he willed himself to pay attention to the large man in front of him.  
“Yo Corazon, I don’t need you to feed me like some brat I ju-“ Corazon simply smiled and pressed the spoon closer to his lips, parting Corazons own lips as the feathered man made a sound. “Law say Ahhhhh.” 

A pretty blush seemed to lick at his own cheeks..as Law for once didn’t complain, he parted his lips looking at Corazon from under his eyelashes.   
He stuttered as he mimicked Corazon. “A-Ahhhhhhh.”  
The liquid passed down his throat, it’s tender taste like warmth and affection.  
N-no way it...it is like that.... Corazon is treating me like.... like...we are...a married c-couple.   
A dark look passed over Laws face...

Or it would be like that super lovey dovey scene...if....only...for one thing.   
More than the heated burning passionate love scenes in Laws head there seemed to be something else competing and a dozen times more passionately burning than Laws sudden desire, was giant roaring flame perching itself on Corazons shoulder burning like a beach bonfire. 

Law quietly sat in his depression a single thought coming towards him..  
Moron.   
“Stop fucking around!” Corazon slammed onto his back as Law booted him off the bed. A number of swear words seem to ricochet from Law “Put out the fire on your shoulder before trying to feed other people, you will burn the house down Baka-Corazon! You dumbass!”   
Law hung his head yet again in shame at the stupidity of the man. 

The current Bandage number counter that Corazon has gained x 02   
-for shoulder burns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please cool cats remind me never to drink coffee before sleeping ever again.


	3. Cookies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So again coffee induced writing spree, continued. Comments and kudos please cool cats. I like my Cookies with Earl Grey Tea, what about you?

ATTEMPT 02  
Cookies  
Placed in front of Law was none other than a plate of delicious cookies, they were checkered biscuits colored like a chess board and his favorite type, short bread cookies.   
He knows my favorite type of cookie...a warmth seemed to envelop Law as he was filled with an unrivaled feeling of love for the man, it bloomed in his chest.  
His legs dangling over the edge of the bed as he tried to scoot more towards the side table his body weak.

Suddenly he found himself falling.  
S-shit.   
Warm hands suddenly wrapped around his waist as he was pulled into the solid body of Corazon, Laws hands automatically clutching to the silken material of the older mans body. He could feel it, that slow thudding underneath the thin material of Corazons shirt, that soft silky skin and comforting heart beat which seemed to drum against Laws fingers.   
He’s so close, why do an feel so dizzy. 

Between those soft pillow lips held a cookie as Law was held against Corazon.  
But this is..this is....like...the Pocky game.  
Pocky Game Tutorial. For those that don’t know the Pocky game, the Pocky game is very simple. 

A Pocky, (a thin chocolate covered biscuit stick) is held between two people lips, on either end each individual takes turn s to bite at the biscuit until they reach the middle which only leads to one thing...a kiss.   
K-kiss, do you want to kiss me you brainless punk. 

The more Law thought about it the more embarrassed he got.   
“O-oi I’m not some baby bird, punk.” But he couldn’t help that slow feeling of anticipation from tickling his stomach, those soft lips....want to kiss m-me.  
“B-but I don’t mind if you....if you want....

He leaned in closer to Corazon he could feel the hot breath from the man tickling his skin.  
His own teeth biting into the delicious biscuit and he tried to hold back a whimper as that hand on his waist tightened.   
The soft sound of crunching filling the room as both men took delight in biting more and more of the biscuit. Closer and closer with baited breath he could practically taste Corazon on his lips almost just a little closer.

He looked up wanting to see the man who would take his first kiss.   
Law became quiet.   
There was multiple nicks on Corazons face.  
.........

In many recipes to introduce air to the batter of a sponge cake or a lite biscuit air needs to be added to the mixture and an old school method was to whip the mix with a butter knife.   
“Corazon....” Law said darkly, a shadow passing over his face.   
“What did you whip the mixture with.....”  
Laws hands caressed the mans cheek holding him in place...

“A DAMN KATANA!”  
He yelled slamming his forehead into the older mans face as a geyser came out of Corazons nose. 

The current Bandage number counter that Corazon has gained x 25 bandages  
-for shoulder burns. X5  
-for nicks x20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget comments and kudos.


	4. Bunny Apples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still writing. I got inspired by Granny Smith Apples one of my favorite types. Remember kudos and comments cool cats.

ATTEMPT 03  
Apples   
Cute, too cute, that’s all he could think of when Law seen what had been prepared, the last time someone had made something like this he was barely a toddler.   
He stared at the obscurely cute bunny ears shaped apple slices in front of him. 

He looked at the man in front of him barely able to believe that something so adorable could come from such a strange man, a heartfelt sense of happiness seemed to stroke his nerves at such a bizarre but thoughtful gesture, they were Granny Smith apples.

He grabbed an especially crunchy looking piece and moaned with delight as he popped it into his mouth crunching down on it. He turned to thank Corazon when what he saw almost made his eyes pop out of his skull Corazon had messily bit into an apple, juices running down his lips , trickling from his chin and splattering further down beneath his clothes. 

A tightness squeezed between Laws legs.   
H-hot.   
Man I want to lick that so badly, Laws mouth went dry as he watched the man, feeling guilty as though he was peeping at something he shouldn’t. He offered Corazon another apple slice, straining in his own pants from the show when he noticed something. A cloud passing over his face.

In traditional bentos or especially with fruit there are these little skewers that you stick into the fruit or finger food, sometimes they have flower shapes on the end of the skewers to give a cute and lively appearance.  
Several small skewers were sticking out of Corazon.

Laws voice rumbled deeply.  
“Eh what are you.... a shishkebab”  
Like all good storms there was a quiet before disaster.   
It was safe to say you could still hear law yelling at Corazon a few towns over.

Somehow even though I’m sick...you seem to be...suffering more. Law said to the man who was at least 90% bandages.   
A silence passed between them as Law mumbled something.  
“Why are you like this? Get out.”

The current Bandage number counter that Corazon has gained x 60 bandages  
-for shoulder burns. X5  
-for nicks x20  
-Skewers x 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments please.


	5. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The smut I finally promised, Its here. Finally. ;)) Have fun reading, comment and give kudos cool cats if you like what you see. I always picture Corazon as the caring type.

When Corazon finally left, leaving Law to feel alone.

Law tossed and turned In his sheets, he had sent Corazon off in a fit of rage but now that he was by himself in the dead of the night loneliness seemed to knock at the door of his heart. He curled up into a ball cursing himself for having all these strange thoughts about a man that he had looked up to as a friend, a mentor, and a father figure. Maybe it’s just me with all these strange misconceptions.

He thought bitterly. But still the memories of today burned into his stomach hot and boiling and he couldn’t stop the throbbing happening between his legs anymore than he could stop his attraction to the man today, he didn’t know what it was, maybe it was the gentleness of Corazon who didn’t just soothe his sickness but also the sadness in his heart.  
“S-sorry I’m all mixed up.” He huffed to himself before finally relenting to the aching of his body. 

His finger stroking down the sweaty exposed skin of his stomach. The quivering of his thighs at what was to come and despite his best efforts only one thing could help.  
Those beautiful eyes staring at him, that moronic mop of feathers and long legs. 

He shuddered as his hands finally wrapped around his throbbing core, he imagined it was the slender length of Corazons fingers.  
He arched his back hissing with need.  
“Corazon!” He whimpered quietly.

A blush settling on his cheeks as he dared to call out that name, even so softly to himself. It was sinful. Agonizing sin.  
Law something is wrong he thought to himself but he could no longer hold back.  
He squeezed his hardening shaft in his hand, sweat running down his face as he thumbed the delicate tip.

“AHHH Corazon!” His body coming to life at the mere mention of the mans name, just managing to speak his name even louder, saying it like a sinful mantra. His thighs jerked forward as pre-cum wet his fingers making him leak from his manhood freely.

He finally ached his hip off the bed his pre-cum arching and lazily hitting his own chest as he lewdly yelled with everything In his chest, like a man driven insane images of that lovely creature wrapping him up in his embrace,

“Cora-San.” He screamed in pleasure, desperately trying to tug at his cock in frustration his wrist too weak to apply the pressure he needs to release.

“Law?” A cold sweat seemed to trickle down his spine. 

The sound of a bag dropping as he looked at the open door to his room, apples rolling out of the grocery bag as a shocked Corazon seemed to stare at him in wonder his for, illuminated by the moonlight which shone from Laws singular window. Law frozen in his lewd position,his cock sticking out his hips arched off the bed his shirt risen, without a doubt there was only one thing he could be doing while like this. 

Shame reared its ugly head. He knows now.....  
That sick feeling rolling itself in his gut, as he realized he was still in mid-jerk.  
Corazon had heard everything. 

“G-GET OUT!” He roared in humiliation and anger curling up into a ball, wishing the world would swallow him up.  
An uneasy silence filled the room as the situation seemed to pose an uncomfortable question.  
What now?  
......

The silence was agony to Law.  
The bed dipped under the weight of someone sitting on the bed next to Law who refused to move from his curled position his eyes shut tight.  
He’s never going to talk to me again, Law you sick fuck. 

A slight tear seemed to escape the side of his face as he shuddered.  
I don’t want to be alone...  
He readied himself to be abandoned, or hurt, both emotionally and physically.  
“C-Corazon....” he mumbled trying to explain himself “I 

His voice was cut off instantly as long elegant fingers suddenly dipped themselves into his pants wrapped itself around his most sensitive appendage.  
“Ahhhhh!” He hissed his eyes snapping open as he let out a strangled cry as a warm chest suddenly eveloped his back, long legs forcing his knees to bend as he was cradled in the warm surroundings of Corazons body, cocooned in his feathers and long limbs.

“CORAZON!” He yelled in alarm trying to move, but as he went to pull away a long arm wrapped itself around his waist forcing him back against that warm comforting chest pinning him.

Those fingers suddenly squeezing him so tightly he felt light headed as a sob of relief exited, the pressure the tightness it was just right, those cool fingers soothing against his heated flesh like they were made to fit around him. His mouth gaping open as he struggled to breath from the sensation. 

“C-Corazon.” He tried to grasp at the wrist of the hand currently jerking him off, those clever finger tips laving his sensitive head, but the hand was too strong, too perfect it fit him too well.

“C-C-Corazo-“

He nearly screamed in pleasure as those talented fingers dipped under his engorged cock to fondle at his balls the slight pinching of them making Law gasp and double over. The heat in his stomach rising too quickly and much too fast. A coil winding itself in his gut. 

“W-wait” But whatever demon that he had unleashed in Corazon refused to leave without satisfaction, this wasn’t the same man that could cut himself while boiling water, it was something different and new.

He could feel the man behind him getting more and more excited, his breath scolding on Laws neck marking his body with the sounds of Corazons delight. 

It had been far too long and Law was feeling every single sensation, the drag of Corazons hands stroking him to new heights. The hot breath on his neck, he was pulled against Corazon so tightly he swore he could hear the mans heart thundering in his chest. It was all too perfect.

“CORAZON!” He begged his warning hoping the man would understand, the spring in his stomach on the very edge of bursting, he could smell Corazon, he smelt like charcoal and liquor, warmth and home. He was drowning in Corazon. 

A soft voice echoed in Laws ear which was his undoing, the voice was filled with need and want, but most importantly was just as desperate as Law felt.  
“L-Law.” The man spoke his name hotly in his ear. 

This was it, Law could only sob into his release as he thrusted his hips madly, bucking like a horse as he screamed his release. His seed spreading across the bed defiling it lecherously.  
“AHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhh!” Law slumped against the bed his poor body spent beyond belief. 

His chest aching and the warmth of a feather coat being dumped over him and settling him further into the bed from its weight.  
“Corazon...” He muttered weakly. 

A soft kiss pressed against his neck as a wet hand slick with Laws spent need left from between his legs.  
“I love you Law.”

Came the soft confession, Law could only whimper and answer back with his weakened state.  
“I l-love you Corazon.” 

He was dragged into the embrace, surrounded by the scent of the man that felt like coming home, as black feathers clouded his vision and for the first night in a very long time Law was able to fall asleep with no problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t forget to give kudos and comments.


	6. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we finally are folks, the end of my fanfic. I really wanted to finish at least one of my fanfics since I’ve started like a million of them but this one being my first fanfic has a special place in my heart as it was the first one I posted on AO3 yay. I have really enjoyed writing this and In the beginning it was just going to be a cute fluff/ joke fanfic but I liked the premise so much I decided to take it seriously. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this as much as I’ve enjoy writing it. Please if you liked this fanfic I’d really appreciate comments and kudos they mean the world to me thanks cool cats.

THE NEXT DAY  
Law had just returned home when he noticed a giant ball of black feathers in his room.  
Corazon, the giant man was lying in Laws bed sniffling and moaning his face redder than an apple, Law suspected he caught the fever from him yesterday.  
“Law I don’t feel well.” Corazon whimpered.  
A dark look passed over Law as he remembered the shenanigans of the night before.  
“Then die shitty, perverted bird.”  
The door to the kitchen slamming shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please. If you would like this to be more than a one shot comment down below.


End file.
